Goldilocks
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. Oneshot. Femslash. 1st PADMA/FLEUR! Padma's used to her sister "borrowing" things. Did she really have to put up with the Beauxbatons girls, too? Mention if used, thx. T only for a fashion faux-pas.


**Goldilocks**

A HariPo oneshot

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by my buddy, Morghen, so please give her a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, which you may find in Mor's and my forum, "Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings Fan Stories," found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ forum /Mew_and_Mors_Weird_Pairings_Fan_Stories /76194 /** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum FUN!

- ^-^3

Padma Patil stomped into her dormitory and flung her rucksack onto her bed. "Lisa! I need my—_whoa_!" She gasped and blushed. "Oh, uh…sorry!"

She fell back into her bed as one of the Beauxbatons girls—well, the most popular one, Fleur Delacour—stepped out of the showers. Skyclad.

"I didn't mean—I didn't know—"

Fleur's eyes stared at her unabashedly. Apparently the only one embarrassed here was Padma. "Oh, excuse me… I was told zat eet was okay to be in 'ere." Her pretty brow knit in confusion. "I am _vair_ sorry."

Padma averted her eyes, struggling to focus on undoing her plait over her shoulder. "Um, _why_ are you in here, exactly? This is the Ravenclaw dormitory for fourth-year girls." The eagle knew the Beauxbatons students were sharing Ravenclaw Tower, but last Padma knew, it had been the older students forced to make room. Yet here was one of the school's older students, standing in her birthday suit in front of Padma.

The blonde finally got it and grabbed a sheer silk robe that perhaps dulled the sight of her by half. "I'm so sorry," Fleur repeated, approaching the Hogwartian. She frowned and held out her hand by way of apology. "Ehm, I am Fleur Delacour."

"Yes, I know…" The Indian girl reluctantly but politely shook her hand. "So, again, why are you in _here_?"

The French girl smiled, a friendly laugh in her eyes. "I admit… I cannot stand being with _both_ my classmates and your upperclassmen at once. And I retired eairly for ze night, so…"

"So you came to my dorm?" Padma wondered if all the other Beauxbatons students were nearly as nutters as Fleur. She hung her school robe up and sat back down on her bed cross-legged. Fleur stood at one of the posts at the foot of her bed.

"Not quite. I tried ze levels with ze younger ones and found zem to be quite noisy. Different from ze noisy upstairs," Fleur added, crinkling her nose in some disgust.

Padma blinked and watched her. Then she laughed. "Ah, I see. My dorm was 'just right.'"

Fleur's face lit up at having established good communication. "Yes! Zat eez what I mean. Your quarters are perfect for me." She stood, beaming at Padma.

The Ravenclaw fought another laugh. Fleur was almost…_cute_ in the way that she was so unlike the public portrayal of herself that Padma had seen around the grounds. Of course, Padma paused to internally rationalize that it was quite all right for one girl to see another as cute, beautiful, or—uh—sexy, as girls continuously compared themselves with one another. So it was fine to admire not only what Fleur physically had that Padma didn't but also to like the personality perks which Padma lacked.

Having not been told off, Fleur took Padma's pleasant expression for one of acquaintanceship and brazenly sat on the foot of the younger girl's bed. "So, you are?"

"Oh! I'm Padma Patil," Padma answered. "I've a twin in Gryffindor."

"A sistair?"

"Yes."

The blonde squealed with delight. "Oh, zat eez wonderful! I, too, 'ave a sistair. 'Er name eez Gabrielle. She's much younger zan me, but I love her a lot."

"I'd say the same thing for my sister, but then again, she borrows some of my stuff and doesn't return it." Padma shrugged and dug out her pajamas, waiting for the chance to duck into the bathroom and change. She ended up walking into the bathroom anyway, and Fleur continued their conversation through the door.

"Ah, you share clothes, _non_?" She chuckles, a lilting sound. "I know 'ow difficult zat can be. Gabrielle sometimes likes to, eh, how do you say, up-dress in some of my dresses."

Padma emerged and rejoined Fleur on her bed. She took out her Potions essay and ink and a quill, but Fleur didn't appear to mind. She just liked to have the company. "It's 'dress up,' by the way," Padma kindly interrupted.

"_Merci beaucoup_," she said, and she pushed a fly-away hair behind her ear.

Padma began her homework, equally fascinated by perhaps the longest list of ingredients she'd ever seen for a potion and Fleur's contentment over sharing time with her and _not_ filling the quiet void with mindless chatter. From time-to-time, she glanced up, only to have Fleur's eyes—if they'd been wandering—return to her face, her lips curving up in that sweet smile of hers. "You can look around if you want…," Padma began slowly. "But are you going to sleep here tonight? Only the upper dorms were prepared for you guys."

Fleur's face faltered for a second before she half-smiled. "I am not sure yet…" She looked at Padma's school robes and lifted it off the hook. When Padma didn't stop her, she tried it on. "Oh, your school's robes are so nice! I did not expect zem to be."

"Well, we aren't _poor_, you know. We can't afford _dainty_ little hats."

Fleur paused. "Don't you 'ave 'ats?"

"Well, yes…"

"Ooh! May I see yours?"

Padma wondered how Fleur could be so irresistibly bubbly. Though, the twin _had_ heard that Fleur was part-Veela… Regardless, she rather liked Fleur and dug out her pointed hat. It'd been so long since she'd needed it, since they only really used them for special occasions. She passed it to the other witch.

Fleur grinned and tried it on. She stood and twirled in her robe, looking very much like a fairy princess wearing a goblin king's crown. The idea, Padma decided, suited the French girl. "'Ow do I look?"

"You could easily be a Ravenclaw," the Indian witch decided, a little jealous of her crystal-blue eyes.

Out of nowhere, Fleur withdrew her own blue Beauxbatons cap and placed it on a surprised Padma's head. "You make a _vair_ preetty Beauxbatons _belle_, my friend."

Padma's heart fluttered at the kindness, and she found she couldn't focus on her homework anymore. She handed the hat back to Fleur and put her things away. "We cut supper early, but the other girls'll be up soon…"

"You mean…"

"If you don't mind sharing a bed, it's fine with me if you stay in the dorm. I don't think it'll really bug the other girls—just…maybe the pajama part…"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," she said, giving up. She flopped under the covers. "Lights out," she stated after a minute.

Padma could nearly _hear_ Fleur smile. The French student put the hats to the side and tucked her robe tightly around her before sitting behind Padma on the bed. "_Merci_, Padma."

Padma sat up for a moment. "You're not too bad, Fleur," she said, "but I'm still rooting for Harry."

Fleur laughed and kissed both of Padma's cheeks. "Good night, Padma."

_French,_ Padma thought. Of course, it wasn't _that_ bad if Padma cheered Fleur on, too, right?

- ^-^3

**Okay, more implied femslash, but still very fun and sweet. I like them! Haha, even Fleur has a funny effect on Padma… ;]**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**


End file.
